


Effort

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Les rares fois où Aiichirou essayait de soulever des haltère il finissait tellement courbaturé qu'il mettait une bonne semaine à s'en remettre.
Relationships: Nitori Aiichirou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: La dizaine du drabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075





	Effort

Aiichirou regarda Sousuke lever ses haltères avec une simplicité qu'il jalousait. Il était assis sur son lit, un cahier ouvert à côté de lui, et relisait ses cours tout en s'entraînant, comme si cet effort ne le fatiguait pas le moins du monde. Les rares fois où Aiichirou, lui, essayait de soulever des haltères il finissait tellement courbaturé qu'il mettait au moins une semaine à s'en remettre.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda Sousuke. »

Aiichirou l'ignora et continua de caresser son biceps qui tremblait sous l'effort. S'il ne pouvait pas se muscler, il pouvait au moins profiter des muscles de Sousuke.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
